


Something New

by 2babyturtles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, American AU because I don't know if you can just go get ordained in the UK, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Sweet, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2babyturtles/pseuds/2babyturtles
Summary: What if Jim met Sherlock before things got too far? What if he never had to be the bad guy?





	Something New

_Something borrowed._

He’s so damn cute when he gets nervous. Not _because_ he’s nervous, of course, that’d be mean. But because he’s nervous about _us._ That’s such a beautiful word. _Us._

There very nearly wasn’t any such thing as us. But that’s another story. The important thing is that today, I get to marry my best friend. And let me tell you, my best friend’s got a great ass. Seriously. He says he doesn’t like it when I point this out but he smiles and giggles a bit so I’m sure he doesn’t mind too much.

Right now, though, he’s not smiling much. He’s blushing, and if you thought his butt was cute, you should see his face. He’s been all nerves ever since he realized his good hat got spoiled when he moved in with me. We’d agreed on sort of a Victorian-style wedding—I know, call us old-fashioned—and of course, that meant hats. When we went to the store, he couldn’t seem to find one that would work, and he left feeling worse than when he arrived. We talked it over and decided it would be okay if he didn’t have a hat for the ceremony. He didn’t know I’d talked to his dad about it.

Ah, Mr. Holmes, the world would be a sour place without him in it. He arrived early and presented his own hat, a crisp black top hat, that looked simply superb on Sherlock. Everything looks superb on Sherlock, but whatever. This hat looked amazing. But Sherlock said no.

He couldn’t resist for long, though, and it was beautiful to watch him and his dad share that moment. Now he’s standing in front of the mirror, probably wondering at the weight of his dad’s hat—literally and figuratively—and I’m just happy I get to grow old with someone like him.

 

_Something blue._

Sherlock wanted green. I wanted purple. We decided that we’d go with blue. Neither of us particularly liked blue, but Sherlock looks positively radiant in it and I don’t look half bad myself.

Letting his long fingers brush my chest, Sherlock tucks the satin blue neck scarf into my shirt. He winks and I’m ever grateful that there’s no such stigma on the _grooms_ seeing each other before the wedding. Of course, I can’t resist a stealth kiss with such closeness, and he smirks down at me as I pull back victoriously. I’m satisfied and that’s good enough for him.

“We’re going to be married soon,” he whispers against my forehead as he brushes his lips against the skin there. “You promise never to stop doing that?”

I can’t conceal my smile and I wouldn’t want to try. I pull up my right hand and hold out my pinkie. “I promise.”

 

_Something old._

Neither of our families had had anyone “come out” before, and it was a bit awkward at first. Sherlock’s parents are far too loving to care much, though, and my parents aren’t really around, so it wasn’t awkward for long. Both of us were surprised when it was John Watson who was the most supportive.

Sherlock’s oldest friend—both age-wise and in duration of friendship wise—the grizzled army doctor had spent a lifetime wishing he had another opportunity to make right the tension between him and his sister. It was never about disapproving of Harry’s wife, but there were too many other things that weren’t okay, and John never felt like he got to show his support. Now he could. He even offered to marry us and presided over the ceremony with all the stoic humor he brought to every occasion.

 

_Something new._

“Jim Moriarty, from the day I met you, every day has gotten better. Every single moment is another reason to love you. I learn a little bit more about you and I am sure that one single lifetime will not be enough to learn all of it.”

“Sherlock Holmes, my dear, I can’t even pretend this isn’t everything I’ve dreamt of. And look at you. I couldn’t want anything else, even if I didn’t know how beautiful and strong and brave you are. But I do, and that’s my favorite part.”

We exchange smiles and rings and a kiss.

“I do.”

 


End file.
